


never the wrong time

by cchascona



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle Couple, Battle of Endor, Endor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: Cassian has something he needs to ask Jyn, before it's too late.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	never the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured that this was the only way they would do it (also can you tell I re watched potc this week?)

At this point, the members of Rogue One are used to all hell breaking loose around them. but the Battle of Endor is something else entirely. Surely, the Empire has to run out of Stormtroopers at some point, right?

Jyn is, as always, in the thick of it, a blaster in one hand and a truncheon in the other, tearing down her enemies like they are made of paper, the thrill of the battle thrumming through her veins. Next to her, Cassian has his blaster drawn, covering her, shooting down the troopers before too many of them could get too close. 

Unfortunately, that left _him_ in a vulnerable position.

“Cassian, watch out!” she grabs him by the back of his jacket, turning them around until she has her back against a tree, pulling him flush against her. Over his shoulder, she sees another squad of troopers approaching, and aims her blaster at them, and hears Cassian doing the same in the opposite direction. 

Those troopers are down, but the fight is still going on, screams and blasters bolts flying all around them. Cassian seems, for once in his life, oblivious to it.

“Marry me”

“ _What_?” 

Another trooper, another shot, and from the distance, she can hear the sounds of several trees falling down. 

“Cassian, this is not the time - ”

He grabs her hands, pulling her closer to him.

“Jyn, it’s _us_. This is our line of work. There might - there might not be another time” there’s an eagerness, and desperation in his eyes that she’s never seen before. When she doesn’t answer him immediately, she can see the hesitation shadow his face, see his walls creeping back up.

She makes her decision then.

“Hey Chirrut!” confusion floods his features so fast she might have bursted laughing, if it weren’t for the war still going on. Several yards away from them, the old Guardian is fighting four Stormtroopers on his own. A swift flick of his wrist, a swipe of his staff and all of them are down.

“Yes?” he asks cheerfully, as if they were at the Cantina, chatting casually.

“Marry us!” 

“Right now?” he sounds delighted, if a little confused “I would love to, little sister, but as you can see - ” he whacks a Stormtrooper in the back of the head with his staff, knocking him out immediately “ - I’m a little busy at the moment”

“If you don’t do it, we’ll have to ask Kay!” Cassian yells back.

“Very well, then. Beloved friends, we are gathered here today - ” 

A traspo ship lands near them, and Stormtroopers come pouring out of it, so their group has to scatter away. Cassian grabs Jyn’s hands and they run, firing as they go, without letting go from one another. They take cover behind the trunk of a fallen tree gasping for air, as the sound of footsteps approaching gets louder and louder.

“Jyn Erso” he says, as he draws his blaster “do you take me as your husband?”

Before she can answer, he stands up and shoots a few times, before ducking again. A blaster’s bolt passes through where Cassian’s head had been just seconds ago, hitting the tree behind them, reducing its trunk to splinters. 

“I do” she says. She’s never been more sure of anything.

“Really?” he sounds abashed, like he hadn’t actually planned this far ahead.

“Yes, really” she snorts, before standing up and shooting down some Stormtroopers herself. Kriff, they are getting closer. She ducks again, when a bolt comes so close to her head she can smell burned hair. 

“Cassian Andor, do you take me as your wife?”

“I do”

“Well, now that’s settled - ” both Cassian and Jyn jump out of their skin. Chirrut has somehow managed to get closer to them again, and of course he would be the one to actually sneak up on them in the middle of a battle. “Beloved friends, we’re gathered here today to bound these two to one another in the light of the Force - ”

An AT-ST machine comes barging through, and they have to jump out of its way. Baze actually grabs Chirrut by the back of his robe at the last second to keep him from being trampled.

“Just kiss already!” Baze yells, as he aims his cannon blaster at the Walker. 

And Jyn and Cassian do just that. 

For a moment (or hours, or days, or whole years) everything else fades away, it doesn’t matter where they are, why they are here, that they are risking their lives for the liberty of the galaxy.

All that matters right now is that they have each other, they are together and alive and in love, and nothing has ever felt so right as doing this, and if that’s how it’s going to be, she’s more than happy to take it.

“There will be a time to consummate your nuptials once the war is over ”

Nothing except her annoyance with K2SO could have forced Jyn to pull away from Cassian right now, and while she normally would have wanted to shoot him for interrupting them, there’s something on the droid’s usually flat tone that sounds a bit like a promise.

_Sounds like hope._

Cassian sighs and gives her a smile that is both apologetic and heated, and she can see the promises in it too, before he follows the former imperial droid back into the thick of the fight. She follows close behind, her blaster held firmly in her hand, determination burning anew inside of her.

She’s not going to let anyone kill her husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and please leave me a comment telling me what you think!  
> And as always, you can find on tumblr under @eatsleepandsing!


End file.
